


All I see is Red

by ProjectTheedius



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Romance, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectTheedius/pseuds/ProjectTheedius
Summary: I wanted to try something with my OCs. this is my first fanfiction so don't expect anything amazing. It's about my inkling Red moving to Inkopolis Square, becoming Agent 4, and experiencing romance for the first time in his life. Eventually, there'll be Splatoon 2 story mode spoilers, so be wary of that.





	1. New

"Rodney, sweetie, you're moving AGAIN?"

Red sighed. He new his mother would react this way. He understood why, he's only been in this apartment for two years.

"Yes, mom. I can afford it, I've already checked the details on this new place. I'm going to see it for myself today."

"Why are you moving so quickly? I thought the Plaza was where all the turf wars were held. Did something happen?" 

Something technically did happen. The Turf War Officials decided to move to a new location. It's still in Inkopolis, but too far for Red to be able to afford constant trips on the subway there and back everyday. The Plaza was quickly becoming more and more abandoned. The shops were moving, the news broadcasts stopped, and the Squid Sisters announced their hiatus. There were still inklings around, but you could tell they were getting ready for the new location too. 

"It's okay, mom. It'll make it easier for me to participate in turf wars."

"Well, if you insist. You're a grown inkling."

"Thanks, mom, I'll call you later. Love you." 

With that, he hung up. He was equally nervous and excited for the move. Nervous due to the Turf Wars seeming more extreme than two years ago, and with higher standards clearly in place. The inklings who were already there seemed to really know their stuff, especially with fashion. Red wanted to be a part of this badly, though. He wanted things to be different. He never found a team to be a part of, he would just join with other team-less inklings, and winning or not would be luck based. Hopefully, he would find a team in this new location. "Hopefully...." he thought. Red grabbed his trusty Takoroka Mesh Cap. While heading out the door he looked in his mirror and realized something. 

"New place....means new hair cut!"

\---

Fresh as a sea urchin with his new cut, Red boarded the next train to Inkoplois Square. His anxiety flared up a bit realizing he was clearly not the only one who had this idea today. Many other young inklings talking and laughing with each other, the train car was packed. One of Red's insecurities was if people would think he was too old for this kind of thing. He was sixteen, and much taller than the average sixteen year old inkling. People would sometimes give him looks. Not today, thank god. 

With a powerful stop, pushing Red to the side a bit, the train doors opened. He let the shorter inklings out first. As he was exiting, however, a much shorter inkling bumped into him. He didn't even notice her still behind him. All he could hear was a "sorry" before she vanished. She was fast, clearly in a hurry. "Ah, um....alright then." 

When Red walked from under the station roof, his jaw almost dropped. These designers and architects clearly stepped their game up. Turf War Officials clearly know the best places to set up lobbies. With all the sights, sounds, and even...smells? There was a food truck here. He hadn't eaten yet, so why not make it his first meal here? As he walked up to the window on the side of the truck he recognized the familiar face. It was Crusty Sean! Red knew he was leaving the shoe business, but he didn't know he'd be leaving it for a food gig. 

"Whaddup, squiddo?" Sean exclaimed, "Hey, I know you! Good ol' Red! Lovin' the new do!"

"Yes," Red laughed. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, my man. What brings you to the Square? No, wait, lemme guess--"

"Turf Wars." They both said in perfect sync.

"Ah, figures. Just about every fresh squid is doing that. Well, they aren't fresh no more, according to the officials."

"What?" Red choked on his saliva almost. "What do you mean??"

"Didn't you hear, squiddo? With this new place, they're also scrubbing inklings Turf War data clean. To be fair to the actual newbies, I would guess."

"Wow, I didn't know that....but....it seems fair."

"You would hope other inklings would be more chill with the idea, but no. I can't tell you how many whining inklings I've had to deal with today." 

"Glad I'm not one of them. Say, what's on the menu?" 

"Ah, my man, you'd normally have to have a certain ticket to purchase food from me. But since you're Good Ol' Red, I'll fry up somethin free for ya. How's that sound?"

Red beamed. "You're the best, Sean!"

"It's nothin', it's the least I could do. How's about my special for today?" 

"Yes, please!"

\---

The new apartment complex was right next to the Square. It honestly didn't look too different from the old one, Red was fine with that. The apartment was on the fifth floor, and the apartment owner allowed him to explore the apartment since he had kinda already purchased it. He just needed to sign a thing, but that can wait. One thing Red wasn't expecting was the view. it was right above the Square. He could see Crusty Sean's food truck, Judd.....is that another, smaller Judd on top of him? And some other buildings Red hoped to explore soon. 

However, he noticed some commotion coming from the back of the Square. A bunch of inklings crowding around a fight. Oh boy, it's already started. Red, by natural instinct, couldn't look away. One inkling was hitting the other so fast that the poor sucker couldn't even throw one punch, until eventually, they did. Hard. The fast punching inkling was knocked back and the other one climbed on top and started bashing. Until Sean noticed and quickly separated them. Two halves of the crowd separated, with one of the fighters going with. The one who got overthrown at the end was by themselves though, they sat on a nearby curb. Red looked closer, they looked familiar. No, is that the small inkling from the train earlier? Curiosity filled his head as he wondered if she was alright, even if she wasn't the inkling from the train. Sighing, he ran downstairs and out to the Square. He walked up behind her. "Hey...uh...you alright?"

She shrugged, and stood up. She began to wipe her face. Oh no, please don't be crying. He walked closer but stopped immediately as her voice cracked, "Why do you care?"

"I....I don't know. I just think I saw you earlier...on the train." Red didn't understand why he was talking to this random inkling, he was probably wasting her time. He looked down and opened his mouth to apologize. She faced him, and looked up at him. There was a mark on her face and blood coming out of her nose, and tears were welling up. 

"Aw, geez....uh, here." Red always had spare tissues in his pocket, allergy reasons. He gave her a few.

"Sorry, I know you don't know me, I'll leave you alone."

"Wait, bub!" 

Red jumped at her tone. "Ah! Er...yes?"

"What's yer name."

"R-Rodney....but everyone calls me Red."

".....My name is Lexi." She was done wiping her face and blowing her nose. She sheepishly looked at the ground, she looked nervous too.  
"I'll see you around, Red." 

Before Red could respond, Lexi had ran away. Red didn't know what was up with her, but he was clearly intrigued, to console her like that. Maybe he would see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the next chapter will go. And yes, Red will become Agent 4. In due time....


	2. Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red explores his new home. His day becomes interesting.

Red wiped a bead of sweat off of his neck after plopping down the last box of his belongings. Her heard the jingling of keys and looked over at his friend.

"I just realized, you don't own a ton of things, dude." 

"I don't need a lot of stuff, Dwight. I just focus on necessities." 

"I can see," Dwight chuckled. "and a girlfriend isn't one of them?"

Red felt his face get hot. "I don't know....it's not important right now." Red could live without Dwight's girlfriend pestering right now.

"Red, buddy," The dark-skinned inkling put his arm around Red's shoulder. "Girlfriends are always important."

"Shut up, dude!" Red snickered as he lightly pushed Dwight off of him. "Look, in all seriousness, I appreciate you helping me out today. You're one of the only people I know who owns a van."

"Red, not just A van, THE van." Dwight barked as he threw out jazz hands. 

"Right, THE van." He rubbed the back of his head. "So, explain to me. Why aren't you moving closer to here? I thought you loved Turf." 

"I do, but I have other things in my life that have to come before Turf. Like my little brother. He still needs someone to watch him, you know." Dwight shrugged. "I will still play, but not as often, I guess."

"I understand, I hope I'm not moving on from you at this point.

"No worries. You do you, bro." The conversation was interrupted by a phone ring. He checked it, with a rather annoyed look on his face. "Ah, speaking of, duty calls. I'll call you later, alright Red?"

"Sure, see you later, and thanks again." Red waved goodbye as Dwight closed the front door. 

Red looked around his rather empty apartment. Sure there was a couch, and a bed....but other than that Red didn't have much furniture. Was he really that boring? 

And what's so great about having a girlfriend?

\---

Lexi rubbed her face and groaned in pain. That punk hit her extremely hard, she swore it made one of her fillings loose. Who the hell was that guy yesterday? What kind of a name is Rodney? He was stupid tall. Looked too old for something like Turf Wars. Lexi didn't understand why he'd even talk to her. 

Why am I even thinking about him at all?

Whatever, she had to get back to getting a better rank. Before she was rudely interrupted by a thug who was CLEARLY cheating, what an idiot. 

\---

The new shops seemed interesting enough. Inkling fashion sure has changed a lot, it seems more mature now. There were still products that were popular two years ago, but obviously Red had to change with the times. His favorite shopkeep was this odd sea slug named Flow. 

"Your aura is a strong one, and just like everyone else, I'm positive you're new here. Have you experienced this before?" Flow said.

While trying out a camouflage cap, Red nodded. "Yes ma'am." This cap reminded him a lot of his favorite Takoroko Mesh. "I've been doing this for two years now." 

A smaller sea slug jumped out from the top of Flow's head. "NO WAY!" he yelled.

Red laughed. "I'm sure I'm not the only one! A lot of inklings here were playing Turf back when the Plaza was the most populated part of Inkopolis." He grabbed some cash from his pocket, he luckily had enough money for the cap. "I'd like this one, please." 

"Of course, young one." Flow accepted the payment. "Please continue growing your aura, as you are welcome here anytime." She waved. 

Red always had a soft spot for caps. With this new tentacle cut, it was even better. He was ready for a few more matches. While heading inside the lobby, he noticed a few strange things. There was clearly an inkling wearing a kimono standing over a manhole. Her face was hidden behind her umbrella. Then, she lifted it up. Not too much to where Red could determine her face, but he could feel her gaze grabbing him. It sent shivers down his back, who is she? His attention was taken away from her as he saw some familiar faces approaching from behind. 

"Red! I'm glad you were able to make it here." 

"Nat! I feel the same way." Red looked at all who was with Nat, his other friends Ben and Reese were with him.

"Hey." Ben waved. Her eyes were piercing blue, just like her brother. He wondered if he was here too? She wasn't one for words, but Red was fine with that. Reese, however...

"What's up, nerd?!" Reese pulled him in for a noogie. "Still bland as always, I see!" Reese had the word "bully" written all over her, with her mohawk and shark teeth. Were her teeth even real? 

"Agh, hey, Reese...." Red didn't feel like putting up with her constant insults today. He knew she was just messing around, but some days are better than others.

"Say, Red," Nat spoke up. "I'm glad we ran into you here, it's perfect timing."

"Really? Why's that?" 

"We have a new teammate. We're supposed to be meeting her here." 

"Hm, I wonder who was able to live up to your standards." 

"Ahaha," That was clearly a forced laugh. "She's a feisty one. Yesterday she got into a nasty fight."

What. "What."

"That's what she told us, anyways." Nat looked at his freshly painted nails. "She looked banged up, but insisted she was alright and could do Turf today."

"What's her name?" 

"It's--" Nat was interrupted when a familiar small inkling came up behind him.

"Hey, fuckers." 

Red froze. It's her.

Lexi clearly recognized him. She looked away. Red was worried if he really had bothered her yesterday.

"Soooo....." Nat trailed off. "You know Lexi already?" 

"What are you doing here?" Lexi scoffed, ignoring Nat. "I thought you were too old for this." 

Reese laughed at loud, Red shot her a look. "I'm probably as old as you are." 

"Yeah, Lexi. Red seems much older, but he's our age." Ben breathed. Her voice was low but not too low.

Lexi shot Red a look. What was her problem? But interrupting the staredown, Nat stepped up and lifted up his N-Zap '84. "Whaddya say we have a match? For old times sake?"

It took at bit of thought, but Red smiled at Nat. "Of course."

\---

This new stage reminded Red of Blackbelly Skate Park, but this time it was a BMX track. When the announcer's voice boomed across the stage telling the teams to get ready, Red raised his octobrush. His mind was already tracing the paths he would take and tactics he would use. He had hope this group of inklings were ready and were willing to give Nat's team a good exercise. They were as experienced as Red was, if not more so. Red shivered, he was positive that was from Lexi glaring at him from 10 feet away. 

Suddenly poppers exploded, signaling the match had begun. Red began his plan he drew in his head. He usually covered the sides first, because most inklings just head to the middle and start the meat of the battle immediately, without even inking turf. He found a patch of purple to start inking, but before he even made it to the patch a shadow of an opponent jumped out and rammed their roller onto Red. Obviously splatting him. It was like they were just sitting there waiting for him, and they probably were! However, before the roller slammed down, Red looked into the eyes of the inkling. He knew those yellow eyes from the day before, it was Lexi.

Before he knew it, Red was respawning from splat after splat after splat. After the 8th time he was getting extremely frustrated. "Why do you hate me???" He had to keep focused, he knew that. But it was impossible. He has never faced an opponent like Her before. His mind was racing with thoughts trying to figure out why she was acting this way to him, it didn't seem like that yesterday. Because he was so distracted, he knew he was the reason they had lost. 

He needed a break. Already. After one match. There was a nearby cafe, maybe a hot drink would help. When he walked in the shop, the whiff of hot cocoa got his taste buds tingling. It sounded amazing right now. But before he could get in line for one he felt someone punch his arm. "Ow! What-" he turned to a red-faced Lexi. 

"Why're you following me?!"

"Me!? What about you? What's your issue with me? What did I do?" 

"It's none of your business, dickwad! Leave me alone, will ya?!" Her voice was getting louder. 

"I have not been following you, Lexi. This is just a coincidence. We can tal--" 

"Just shut up!" She frantically looked around, noticing the inklings snickering at her.

Why're they laughing at her like that? Before he could say something else, Lexi was already out the door. 

"Man, she's nuts." Red heard a random inkling say.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be on her team." Another spat. 

Red shouldn't get into this mess, but something was clearly wrong. If he knew where she went, he'd go help. More like if she wouldn't punch his guts out, he'd go help. With nothing else to do, he grabbed a hot cocoa and left. 

As if today couldn't get more interesting, he saw the mysterious grey inkling again, staring. He was not in the mood for this right now, so he decided to go speak to her. But when he got closer she slipped inside the manhole. Why would she be over a manhole anyways? Does she live in the sewers? Fuck it. He followed her and went down the pipe. Who knows where this leads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is weird. This is literally my first fan fiction. Is it too late to say that? Anyway, i hope you're at least enjoying it.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's life changes even more.

The journey through this pipe was disgusting. It smelled. It was rusty. There was probably a disease to catch in here. It seemed like it went on forever, too. Why did I go into this, Red thought. When he finally popped out the other side, he realized what a strange place this is. It seemed manmade, but not by inklings. Rock formations spread in the background, one was even in the shape of an....Octarian? He noticed banners and graffitti all over the place, they looked like something from inkling culture. Which is even more bizarre. In the distance, he could even see the Square, or the tower with all those billboards and monitors on it. It made his stomach sink by how far away he was from society. What is this place?

Red jumped at the sudden voice he heard in front of him. 

"The Octarians...." 

It was the girl. She was facing away from Red. 

"Hey....what're you doing here? What is this place? Who even are you?" 

"Hmmm....does my outfit hide my obvious appearance?" 

When she turned around, Red could finally see who she was. To Red's surprise, it was Marie. From the Squid Sisters.

"Hey," she spoke in a bitter tone, not how she spoke in the Inkopolis News broadcasts. "When I saw you wondering around the Square, I knew you were the one."

"M-m-m-me...?!" Red was shaking, he never knew he'd ever be in front of freakin' MARIE. 

"Listen, I'm sure you're a little star struck right now, but I need you to get over it." 

"R-Right...." Red contained his excitement. She sounded serious, so he'd better listen and not make himself look like an idiot. 

"There's this thing going on, and I need help. You know the Great Zapfish, right?"

"Yeah....it was taken."

"Yep, and I need help getting it back. You see, I'm Agent 2 from a secret organization called the Squidbeak Splatoon."

Red felt like he's heard that before. "Wait, wasn't it stolen two years ago?"

"Yes, Agent 3 got it back for us. But right now, she's with our captain on a mission. So I decided to take matters into my own hands and find another Agent. And whaddya know it, you showed up." 

"Why me?"

"I dunno, you're tall? You look like you got some muscle, some spunk. Anyway, I'm positive the Octarians took the Zapfish again. Are you willing to become Agent 4?"

"I..." Red honestly didn't know. He didn't think he'd be cut out for this sort of thing. Then again, he'd probably regret not taking the opprotunity. This was the Great Zapfish, we were talking about. The thing the Square runs on, the reason he's able to sleep at night. 

"Alright." He forced out. "I'll try."

"Good." She smiled. "Now, let's kick some Octarian butt!" She closed her umbrella and flung it outwards, striking a pose there. 

Red looked down and discovered he was in a brand new outfit. "Wha--?!" When did this happen??

"Hope you like the gear," She seemed to giggle at his confusion. "It'll help out a lot when splatting Octarians." 

"Over there," She pointed at the tunnel behind her. "There's kettles to jump into. Each kettle is a mission. Hope you're ready to start right away." 

Red gulped. He clenched his rifle. "I'm ready." 

\---

Red knew he wouldn't be able to do every single mission in one go, and Marie understood that too. With a wave goodbye he jumped back into the kettle back home. Was there a way to clean these? 

When he got out the other side, it seemed to have started raining when Red was gone. "Carp." He didn't have his umbrella with him, so he had to tough it out. While making his way down the street to his apartment complex, he noticed someone huddled up against a wall, next to the front door of the complex. "Hey, do you need help?" 

They glared up at Red. "No w-way," they growled. "Especially...." 

When she stood, Red quickly realized who it was, Lexi. "...not from y-you." 

Red sighed. "Listen, just let me help. Do you have a place to go?" 

"What's it l-look like, i-idiot." 

"You're shivering. It's cold. Let me help you." 

Her face turned red again. She looked away and didn't respond. 

"I'll take your silence as a yes." He held her hand and took her inside. It was an awkward trip up to his apartment. All that could be heard was their wet shoes squeaking against the floor. He unlocked the door and turned the lights on.

"You can sit on the couch, I'll get a couple things for you." 

She grumbled, but did what she was told. 

Lexi looked around the apartment. It was bare, really nothing to look at. There was a TV at least. Hopefully Red would turn it on to kill the awkward silence. When he came back, she felt a blanket draw around her. "That'll help the cold. I can make you some tea?" 

".....sure." 

"Ah, she speaks!" Red smiled, and headed into the kitchen. 

What a dork, Lexi thought. But, she had to admit, the blanket smelled nice. It felt warm and comforting. Her face got hot again. Why is Red so....nice? 

A few minutes had passed before Red came back with two cups of tea. "This is my own recipe, I hope you'll like it. It's hot though, drink it slowly." 

"Mm." Lexi reached over to grab a cup and took a sip. It wasn't too sweet and wasn't too bitter. It tasted great, actually. "It's okay, I've had better." She lied.

"Aw, you gotta give me at least some credit." He drank some too. Red looked at Lexi and asked the obvious. "Are you willing to tell me what's been going on?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"If you don't want to talk, I don't blame you. But I need to know if I'm gonna have a roommate for a while." 

Lexi shot up like a rocket. "What makes you think I'm gonna stay with YOU??" 

"Do you have anyone else?" 

Lexi grew silent, then sat back down and looked at the floor. 

There was silence again. Red scratched his head. "....I'm sorry. That was mean. I won't try to keep you here if you don't want to st--" 

"My landlord kicked me out." Lexi said abruptly. "I always find myself getting kicked out of places. There really isn't...anywhere else in this area I can afford." 

"I understand, Lexi." 

"Why are you so fucking nice?"

"Pardon?" 

"Everyone here treats me like shit except you, even Nat and those other guys are getting irritating." She rubbed her face. "I don't understand." 

"Well....some inklings are just nice." 

"Not anyone I've fucking ran into." 

"Maybe you're hanging out in the wrong crowd." Red put his hand on hers. "I want you to know I'm more than willing to let you stay here." 

Lexi looked at him, tears were streaming down her face.

"Lexi, relax. You're alright." 

"Don't ever fucking tell this to anyone. I will break your neck." 

"I won't." 

\---

Early that next morning, Red checked in on Lexi quietly. She was still asleep on the couch. He wrote a note and put it on the coffee table next to her, saying he'd be back soon. He wanted to get some groceries for his new roommate, and maybe some gear shopping. He should also pick up an extra apartment key for Lexi. When he reached the Square, he saw a crowd in front of the jumbotron. Off the Hook was live. He liked Pearl and Marina, but he always had a soft spot for the Squid Sisters. 

They were supposed to announce the current stages, but Pearl screamed "Hold it, Marina!" Marina slipped on the turn table in reaction to Pearl's sudden outcry. "We've got some breaking news!" 

"The Great Zapfish has gone missing!" People audibly gasped. But Red looked away, whistling pretending he didn't already know that. 

They talked about ways that the city could still run, and started to announce the stages. It was kind of terrifying how the just brushed it off like that. Shouldn't people still be worried? When the interesting part ended, Red just went back to what he was planning on doing today. 

\---

When Red came back to the apartment, he was happy to see Lexi awake. 

"Goooood morning!" He brought the bags into the kitchen. "I have a present for you." 

"Wha-huh?" Lexi had clearly just woken up. 

"A key!" He gave it to her. "Now I can work without worrying about you being stuck here all day." 

"....you work?" 

Uh. Maybe Red shouldn't have said that. "Yeeeeaaaah, doing....office....stuff. Office stuff!" 

Lexi looked at him for a second. "No wonder you're a nerd." 

"Constant insults won't get you breakfast." Red huffed. 

"Okay, okay, whatever, I'm sorry, I guess."

"Uh huh." Red grabbed a spatula. "You like omelets?" 

"Only with mayo." 

Red gagged, comically. "Mayo?! Ketchup is where it's at." 

"Only. With. Mayo." 

"Right, you're lucky I grabbed mayo too, or else you would've been stuck with the best breakfast ever." 

"You're a dork." Lexi laughed. For the first time, Red saw her laugh. It seemed warm, but he caught himself staring. 

"....What're you looking at??" 

Red smirked. "The other dork in the room." 

"Agh! You're a jerk!" Lexi kept laughing and playfully hit him. Having Lexi around might not be as gloomy as Red thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, I think I ship them. I mean, thats good, right? sorry for any errors or weird wording. I'll fix when I feel like it.


	4. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated between Red and Lexi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so, this chapter took a bit to write. because I had written part of it, decided to to take a break, only to find my phone didn't save the work. which took my interest in writing away for the rest of the day. but yay! its done now. 
> 
> also, I'm more of an artist than a writer. I've made little doodles of Red and Lexi [here](http://purpleinsides.tumblr.com/post/163845265603/two-new-splatoon-ocs-red-and-lexi-if-you-want-me) if you wanna see. enjoy!

“You can take a break, you know.” Marie stood behind Red right before he jumped into a mission kettle. He was breathing heavily and covered in marks, bruises, octo ink, was that blood? 

“Oh my god, 4, are you alright?” Marie sounded concerned. Red, however, just brushed it off. 

“I'm fine, Marie. I have to do this, I need- I need to save the zapfish.” He was shaking and wobbled towards the kettle.

He's lost it now, Marie thought. 

The kimono wearing squid put a hand on the tattered inkling's shoulder. “No, 4, you need a break. Go home, get some rest, you've been doing this all night.” 

Red yawned, then looked down to the ground. “This is important.”

“It is, but your health is even more important. Get some sleep and freshen up.” 

He huffed, figuring she wouldn't let up from this. “Okay, fine.…” 

“I'm just doing this for your sake, 4…”

Red looked at his map, one of his many privileges for being a part of this was he had access to fancy gadgets. He had Sheldon to thank for that. Before he tapped the spot to super jump back home, he looked at Marie. “My name, is Red.” With that, he super jumped away. 

“You're certainly something special, Red.” Marie began to make her way back to the Tentakeel Outpost as well. 

The sky tonight was beautiful, the morning sun wasn't up yet, but it was close by. Luckily it was still dark enough to see the stars, he smiled at the fact that he probably won't stop seeing this every morning for a while. Red wondered what time it really was. He sluggishly made his way back to the apartment complex and up to his place. He carefully unlocked the front door, hoping not to wake up Lexi. He didn't, and smiled for the second time tonight at the smaller inkling who was sleeping peacefully. She looked so content. He could see the microwave clock glow in the darkness. 5:48. Sleep actually sounded amazing right now. Nothing else mattered. He wandered over to his bedroom and plopped onto the bed, falling asleep immediately. 

\---

The morning sun beamed across Lexi's face. She scrunched it up and moved out of the way, hoping to fall back asleep. But to her dismay, there was this bad smell coming from somewhere in the apartment. She sat up and stretched, eyes still heavy. She noticed muddy tracks coming from the front door leading to Red's bedroom. They were glistening in the sunlight, meaning they were pretty recent. She needed to make sure there wasn't a murderer in the apartment, and followed them slowly. She sighed, relieved it was just Red. He was fast asleep, his body wasn't even completely on the bed. Was this his “office stuff”? What kind of work are you doing, Red? She thought. She didn't want to leave him like this, so she positioned him to where he was at least completely on the bed, then shut the bedroom door.

Lexi looked around the apartment for a mop, or something. Eventually, she did find a sponge and some soap. This'll do. She wasn't a fan of cleaning. She admittedly would never clean her past apartments and rooms. But something about Red made her want the best for him, or as much as she could do. She couldn't put her finger on how she felt for the tall, red-eyed, dork.

While getting dressed, Lexi decided that she’d work on getting a higher rank today. A thought crossed her mind that there was a possibility Red could have seen her in her underwear just now, but she had to brush it off. She grabbed her roller that was leaning up against the wall and left for the Square. 

\---

Lexi got the wind knocked out of her when she was slammed against the wall by a familiar face. It was the punk she fought the other day, what does she want now? There was also her buddy there, he was actually a little scary looking. 

“Listen, you little shit,” She grit her teeth. “What did I say about you cheating on our matches?”

“Are you serious? This shit again?! I know my claims are falling on deaf ears but I told you, I don’t cheat!” 

“Don't lie to me! You aren't leaving until you tell us how you got your roller to fling ink so far!” 

They were really stupid, they didn't know that flinging the roller vertically would toss the ink farther. But Lexi didn't think they deserved to know, so she opened her mouth and chopped down on the fist that was holding her against the wall. Probably sinking her teeth in. 

The thug jumped back and screamed in pain, letting go of Lexi. The small inkling bolted, making her way out of the back alley they were in. “You fuck! Chronos!!” 

Unfortunately, Lexi was caught by the other inkling. She struggled but Chronos was much stronger than her. He brought her back and held her against the wall again, making sure his hand was out of biting reach. 

“You alright, Vetal?” 

“Fucker bit me,” She was holding her hand in between her legs. “Probably gonna need stitches…” 

Chronos looked back at Lexi, glaring. “You shouldn't have done that, bitch.” He held his fist out, aiming for Lexi's stomach.

Lexi shut her eyes tight, bracing for impact. But to her surprise, the punch didn't come. One eye opened to something she wasn't expecting, Red.

“Haha, hey.” 

Red was a building compared to Chronos, he had put one hand on the thug’s shoulder. 

“Bud, this ain't none of your business. If you want all of your teeth to stay intact I suggest you get outta here!” 

Lexi has never seen a look like the one Red had given Chronos. A second of silence had passed before Chronos was decked in the face, pushing him to the ground and letting go of Lexi. 

“You freak!” Vetal shouted. “What is your problem??” 

“I should ask you the same question.” With one look from Red to Vetal, the purple inkling had turned white like a ghost. “You're insane! I'm outta here!” She quickly scurried away. Chronos followed her, holding his nose. 

Lexi's heart was beating too fast, she never knew Red had this kind of power. 

“They didn't hurt you, did they?” Red looked awful, he had marks and bruises all over him, bags under his eyes, and still smelled bad. 

“I could have handled that myself, you know! And what the fuck is with you??? You reek and you're all banged up! What kind of office work are you doing??? You weren't home all day yesterday and I'm assuming all night too!” 

Red chuckled. “I do smell pretty bad. And when did you become my mom?” 

“When you started coming home smelling like you get around by traveling through sewer pipes!”

“Uh huh.” Ignoring the fact that comment was actually true, he yawned and dug around in his ear with his pinky.

“What're you doing up, anyways?” Lexi knew Red hadn't slept as long as he should.

“I needed to get back to work, but I caught a glimpse of you having a rough time and didn't think twice about coming back here. What's up with you needing to be rescued all the time?” 

“Nuh uh, no you don't.” She grabbed his hand. “We're gonna talk this out.” 

“Since when do you want to talk?” He yanked his hand away. 

“Because….because…” Because she liked Red. “I don't know you're weird!” Her face was heating up. 

“Lexi, I don't have time for this. I have to go.” Red turned back and started to walk away. 

“Fine, you prick!” 

Lexi made her way back to the apartment, found the nearest pillow and screamed into it. Why did Red make her feel this way? She didn't want him to leave but she couldn't bring herself to get him back. 

Was this….a crush? 

No, no, no. She shook her head to get that thought out. There's no way she’d like someone as dorky as him. He was too tall, too pushy, like a mom. 

Lexi wasn't looking forward to seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go through this series and rewrite it in case anything seems out of line. anyway, I look forward to writing the next chapter. maybe some actual romance things will go down. thanks for reading!


	5. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi is concerned for Red, her true feelings begin to show.

It's been weeks. Red was still working at that “job” and coming home late, all battered up and smelling horrible. Then not even sleeping five hours just to go back to doing it. Things have been quiet between the two of them. Lexi messed with the straw that was sitting in her milkshake, silent as her other team members chatted away. This diner’s food wasn't even all that great. Her buds were mostly about strategies, team name ideas, and the new weapons being released. 

“Hey, Lexi,” Ben noticed the smaller inkling's silence. “Something's eating at you, I can tell.” 

“Nothing, I'm fine.” 

“Didn't you move in with Red recently?” Nat chimed in.

“With that dweeb? Please tell me he wears those classic boxers covered in hearts.” Reese snickered. 

“You're all nuts.” Lexi snorted. “I barely see him anyways….”

“Yeah...I haven't seen him in a while either. What's going on with him?” Nat asked. 

“He has this stupid fucking job. He won't tell me anything about it, I don't know what the fuck his problem is.” 

“I think I saw him the other day,” Ben pointed out. “He didn't look...good.” 

“It's bullshit!” Lexi shouted. “He works all day and all night, sleeps, then goes out again. I don't even KNOW how he manages to get groceries when all he does is fucking work!” 

“Woah,” Nat eyed Lexi with a surprised look on his face. “You seem super upset about this…”

“I’m,” Lexi chirped, hiding her face in her hoodie, face flushed. “I'm not, I'm just saying.” 

“Relax,” Ben's voice was always calming. “We aren't out to get you.” 

“Fuckin’ talk to us dork. We won't bite. Well, I might.” Reese grinned. 

“That's not super reassuring….” Lexi pointed out. 

“What they're trying to say,” Nat put his hand on Lexi's shoulder. “is that you can talk to any of us and we won't judge.” 

“Team communication is the key!” Ben winked. 

Lexi sighed. It took her a bit, but she decided she was tired of holding things in. “I….I don't know how I feel about Red.” She looked at her milkshake and played with it some more. Her voice showing hesitation. “Despite all the troubles and arguments we have, I wouldn't be in a good spot right now. He takes care of me, in a way.” 

“That shit sounds complicated.” Reese was messily chomping on a donut. “Good luck with that, kid.” 

“Reese, lay off.” Ben looked annoyed. 

“No, seriously. It's gonna hurt like a motherfucker if you two don't talk things out. You're obviously not sure what this feeling is, or what to do about it. And that's fuckin’ fine, it happens, whatever. But in those situations it's best to be honest with the other person. Take it from me, pipsqueak. I've been around the block once or twice.” 

“Wow, Reese,” Nat laughed. “That was surprisingly some good advice from you.”

“Eat a dick, gaylord.” That made a chuckle come out from everyone at the table, including Lexi. This team messes with each other constantly, but it's all in good fun. Lexi honestly thought this team disliked her, but now she doesn't really think so. 

“....Thanks, guys.” Lexi smiled.

“You gonna eat a donut or are you gonna get sappy with us?” Reese glared. 

“I'm eating a fucking donut.” She happily took one from the tray and bit into it, and it actually didn't taste too bad.

\---

Red was on the final stretch of missions. This made him energized, but realized he had to stop because his eyes were getting heavy. He happily trotted over to Marie, to get some updates and to say goodnight.

“Aaah! We're getting close Marie! I can feel it!” Red stretched out his arms, walking in place, visibly excited.

Marie however, wasn't responding. 

“Marie..?” 

She slowly turned to face him, only to show tears streaming down her face.

“Marie? Did something happen?” He couldn't believe one of his idols was crying right in front of him. She seemed so vulnerable, and Red was ready to protect her from anything.

“Agent 4, it's time I'm honest with you.” She wiped the tears from her face and sniffed. “The Great Zapfish isn't the only thing we're after.” 

“What else could Inkopolis have lost?”

“It's not what Inkopolis has lost, it's what I've lost.” Looking up at the stars, she said, “It's my cousin, Callie. She's gone missing. Since the day the Great Zapfish was stolen.”

Red couldn't believe it. Callie was missing?? Red noticed her absence much earlier on, but he figured it was a sore subject for Agent 2. Due to the final splatfest in the Plaza last year, and the hiatus of the Squid Sisters. So he didn't bring it up.He would've never guessed she went missing, though. 

He put a reassuring hand on Marie's shoulder. “We'll find her, don't worry.” 

“Red. Do me a favor.”

“Yes, anything.” 

“Take a shower, you're filthy.” 

“What? C'mon, we had a moment there!” 

“Yes, but it would've been a longer moment if you weren't smelling awful.” 

“Alright, alright, I'll go, but I'm coming back immediately after I'm done.” He got his tablet map out, looking for the kettle back home. His blurry vision from sleep deprivation made him take longer than he should, drawing silence. Marie broke it, however. 

“Me and Callie...used to count the stars at night when we were little.” 

The sky was beautiful. 

\---

Lexi had a rough time falling asleep. Her thoughts made her mind race. _What if Red keeps doing this? What if things continue to be weird between us? Why am I letting this bother me so much?_

Click. 

Lexi was pulled out of her thoughts by the front door opening. The light from the apartment hallway shone onto her face, she put her hand in front of her face to block it out, as her eyes hurt from the sudden brightness. 

“Sorry,” Red's voice sounded raspy, like he was extremely fatigued. “I'm usually good with not waking you, go back to sleep, I'll be more quiet from here on out.”

“I'm guessing you're home earlier than usual.”

He cleared his throat. “I guess so, yeah. It's only midnight.”

“Red.” She stood in front of him, not caring about whether she's presentable or not. “We need to talk.”

“About?”

“Your job, your health, mental state.” Lexi folded her arms.

“Nothing is wrong.” He took off his protective jacket and walked to his bedroom. “I'm fine, Lexi, I've told you a thousand times.” 

“You've been,doing this for weeks now, Red! How’re you not dead yet?!” She followed him.

“You're overreacting.” Red turned the bathroom light on. With Red now more visible, Lexi could see blood running down his arm and bruises on his face.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Lexi yelled. “you have blood on your goddamn arm!” 

“It seems like a minor cut, nothing a band aid can't fix.” Red looked at it, and smiled. “I honestly didn't even realize it was there, until now.”

“RED!” Lexi shouted. 

“What's the big deal Lexi?! I'm trying to work and pay for rent, bills, and food for this place. Why are you--” He stopped when he saw tears running down Lexi's face. 

“Lexi.” He lowered his voice. “I'm sorry I--” 

He was interrupted by a smaller inkling running up and hugging him tightly. Her face was buried in his chest, not at all caring about his stench. 

“I don't want you to kill yourself, Red.” Her grip tightened. “I care about you, more than I ever thought I would.” 

He was silent. He never expected her to be like this, but, something clicked in his brain. 

“I care about you too,” Her wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her close. “I just want to support us, so we can have food to eat, you know.”

Lexi wouldn't let go.

Red was fine staying like this for as much as she needs. For as much as he needs. 

“Mm.” Lexi inhaled, pushing Red away. “I'm done. I'm sorry.” 

“I didn't realize how much it was bothering you. It's okay.” He put his arms out for another hug, but Lexi refused.

“Take a shower, dork.” 

“Ah, that's the second time today…” Red sighed.

“What?” 

“What?” Red ignored her, going into the bathroom and shutting the door, that was close. He figured he’d have to be honest with her at some point, but not tonight. Just a bit longer….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm hm hm HM hm just kiss already jesus.


	6. Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finishes his main mission, but his adventure is far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm, I warn about spoilers but i don't really explain the final boss. still, if you don't wanna be sorta spoiled wait to read this chapter.

As Red looked around at the goopy, violet liquid surrounding him, he saw the big black kettle in front of where he stood. It was silent, which was a little creepy. He held his fully upgraded rifle close to him. 

“This is the last mission, Agent 4.” Marie stood next to him, clenching her umbrella. “Are you ready?” 

Red gulped. He thought back at the day he first became an Agent. It wasn't too long ago, but with all he's done and went through it may as well have been a lifetime. He looked back at Marie, into her yellow eyes. He nodded, “Only if you are.” 

Marie smiled, happy with how far Red has come. “I only need a few minutes to prepare, me and Sheldon will be there in no time.” 

“Don't worry, I'll be okay.” Red winked. “Just do your thing, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Let's go get the Zapfish,” Red stepped over the kettle. “and Callie.” 

\---

Lexi opened her eyes. What time was it? She sat up and looked over at the clock. 

8:03. 

_Too early, _she thought. But sleeping more seemed futile, there was loud commotion that sounded like it was coming from the Square. She stood up as soon as she had woken up enough to move her legs, and walked over to the window. She completely forgot her and Red had a complete view of the Square. There were a bunch of inklings surrounding the jumbotron, they looked like they were taking pictures of something. Luckily, Off the Hook broadcasted on national TV too. She quickly turned the television on and was greeted by Pearl and Marina screaming with excitement.__

__“Can you believe it, Marina!?” The smaller pink inkling rose her hands up in joy. “The Great Zapfish is back!”_ _

__“I know, Pearlie!” Marina held her two hands together close to her cheek. “Wait! We have more breaking news!”_ _

__“More!?” Pearl yelled in shock._ _

__“Yes! It seems like Callie from,the Squid Sisters has been found!”_ _

__“I told you, Marina! I told you Callie would end up to be fine.”_ _

__“I'm so relieved, Pearlie. The Squid Sisters are such a big influence to m--”_ _

__Lexi turned off the TV, as she quickly grew annoyed by the two wannabe pop stars. She never really liked Off the Hook. She had more of an attachment to the Squid Sisters. But that was still down good news, though. She sighed with relief._ _

___I wonder when Red will get home tonight. He sure is missing a lot._ _ _

__\---_ _

__Red's heart was pumping, he can't believe it just new sank in that he's having lunch with the Squid Sisters._ _

__“Agent 4!” Callie beamed. “You looked so fresh!”_ _

__“Th-th-thanks…”_ _

__“You slammed that Rainmaker RIGHT ONTO HIS FACE!” She hit her fist into her hand._ _

__“Relax, Callie.” Marie looked back over to Red.“What's the matter? You lost your confidence.” She smirked._ _

__“I, I guess I still can't believe I'm...with you guys, I don't know what you'd call it.” He trembled._ _

__“Well don't worry about it,” Callie put her arm around Red's shoulder. “You're a permanent part of the Squidbeak Splatoon now!”_ _

__Red melted._ _

__“Be careful, Callie...he's a sensitive one.”_ _

__“I'm okay, Marie.” Red exhaled._ _

__“Say, Agent 4…” Callie looked at him._ _

__“You can call me Red, Callie.”_ _

__“Cute! I was wondering if you have some friends you should get back home to!” She grinned. “Maybe you could celebrate the good news with them!”_ _

__Red thought of Lexi, only Lexi. He looked away from the two pop stars and grew silent._ _

__“What's wrong, Red?” Marie asked._ _

__“I don't know if I should mention it too much to her. She got on me last night about being gone all night most nights.”_ _

__“Sheeeee!?” Callie moved uncomfortably close to Red and have him a weird look. “Who is ‘she'???”_ _

__“She should respect your space.” Marie huffed._ _

__Callie tugged on Marie's hoodie and started to pull her behind her cabin. “Callie--!?”_ _

__“Just one second, Red!” Callie smiled as her and Marie disappeared behind the small building._ _

__“Mariiiie!” Callie whispered. “Ideeeaaaa!”_ _

__“Callie…” Marie sighed. “We both know how all of your “ideas” end.”_ _

__“No, no, no!” Callie pointed at Red, who looked confused out of his mind, he was almost cute. “It’s with him!”_ _

__“What about him?”_ _

__“Let's help him with his girlfriend!” Callie squealed in excitement. Marie just looked incredulous._ _

__“His….girlfriend?”_ _

__“Yes, silly!” She pinched her cousin's cheek. “It's the least we could do after he saved me.”_ _

__“I don't know about this...how would we help him at all? We can't show ourselves to another inkling.”_ _

__“Ah, ah, ah! Marie, we have disguises remember! Back when we were helping out Agent 3! Where is she, by the way?” Callie quickly became distracted._ _

__“Uh, are you two okay back there?” Red called out._ _

__Marie walked out from behind the cabin. “Yes, sorry about that, Red.” She brushed the dust off of her hoodie, from being dragged back there._ _

__Callie huffed, visibly upset by Marie sort of ignoring her brilliant idea._ _

__“Okay, because I kind of do need to get back to my apartment.”_ _

__“Oh, we aren't keeping you!” Marie smiled. “Come back and visit soon. And thank you for everything.”_ _

__“Yeah! Bye, Agent 4!” Callie's demeanor changed almost spontaneously._ _

__Red smiled sheepishly and waved, quickly swimming back down the pipe._ _

__Marie sighed, “Okay, what's your plan?”_ _

__Callie had visible stars in her eyes._ _

__\---_ _

__As Red came from the other side of the pipe, he looked around the Square. It was just a normal day, the Great Zapfish was back, people are talking about the Squid Sisters hiatus being over, now that Callie's been found. They apparently also released a new single, those two were fast. Red didn't know what to do now, maybe he should look for something else to do, job-wise. Oh! Lexi! He should go see Lexi, maybe telling her he won't be as busy anymore would lighten up the mood between them._ _

__On the front door of his apartment complex, however, Red noticed a huge poster. In fact, he noticed it was everywhere! He was too distracted with today's big news that he didn't see them._ _

_Egg collectors needed! No experience needed! Join your friends! APPLY NOW AT GRIZZCO INDUSTRIES!_

__“Hmm.” He scratched his chin, this looked really sketchy._ _

__“Interesting.”_ _

__Red jumped at the sudden voice next to him. He noticed it was Ben’s brother, Peaches._ _

__“Still jumpy, I see.” His eyes were as ice-blue as his sister's, but somehow they pierced through him more. “You won't be able to work at Grizzco like that.”_ _

__“Peaches! Where did you come from!?” Red sighed with relief. “Don't do that!”_ _

__“I just walked up here, it seemed like you were really involved with that poster.” Peaches shifted his facemask. He used to wear these strange goggles, because his eyes would frighten young inklings. He didn't mean any harm, that's just how he looked, scary. Red guessed he'd gotten past that insecurity, but some of his face was still covered. Which always confused Red why he would always do that. He still wears a big coat, covering most of his body, and some punk blacks._ _

__“Anyway,” He cleared his throat. “I was gonna ask if Benevolence was home yet.”_ _

__“Huh? How would I know if Ben was home or not?”_ _

__“Ben lives in this complex too, I'm surprised you didn't know that.”_ _

__“Really?” Red scratched his head, he hasn't seen Lexi's team mates in a while, so it really wasn't surprising that he didn't know._ _

__“Since you're no help, I'll come back later. But, I have a few more things to say.”_ _

__“What's up?”_ _

__“You should see my sister more often, she could use the company. Apartment 209.”_ _

__“Why don't you see her?” Red furrowed his brows._ _

__“I'm...busy. With things.” Peaches looked away. “And, if you want to work at Grizzco, be careful. It's a dangerous job.”_ _

__“Uh...thanks.”_ _

__“Yeah, okay, see you around.” He said as he walked away._ _

__What a weirdo. Anyway, he should get back to what he was doing. There were handouts that looked like the posters outside in the main lobby, so Red took one to show Lexi._ _

__Red unlocked the front door to see Lexi, eyes glued to a Wet Floor concert on TV. “Hey,” she said without looking away. “You're home early.”_ _

__“Mhm!” Red smiled, somehow Lexi made his mood happier. “So, I have good news.”_ _

__“What.”_ _

__“I'm not gonna be as busy anymore.”_ _

__“Huh?” She jerked her head away from the concert, to look at Red. “What changed?”_ _

__“Uh...not as much stuff to be done?”_ _

__“I still don't even...know what you do.” She gave him a look. “I've long given up the fact that it's ‘office work.’”_ _

__“Doesn't matter, it's on temporary hiatus. So, I'm considering another job.” He gave her the flier._ _

__It took Lexi a few seconds to inspect it. “What the fuck is an Egg Collector?”_ _

__“I...have no idea. I was curious if we could check it out together.”_ _

__“Sure, I guess. It sounds as interesting as it is disgusting.”_ _

__“I know, right? What kind of eggs would need to be colle--” Red was interrupted by a knock at the door._ _

__He opened it and couldn't believe who it was. The two inklings were wearing casual clothing. One had a beanie, sweater, and sunglasses. The other had a cap, face mask, and hoodie. It was clearly Callie and Marie. The Squid Sisters. At his door. How the hell did they find out where he lived?_ _

__“Heya, Red!” Callie moved her sunglasses down and winked._ _

__Red was speechless._ _

__“Red? Hey, who's at the door.” Lexi called from behind him._ _

__What on earth was he about to get himself into._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the ending of the hero mode was anticlimactic! I didn't want to explain the entire fight when you can just watch what happens on YouTube. anyway onto the rest of the story!
> 
> BTW! I have nothing against Off The Hook, thats just Lexi's character. That's not me making a statement. I love them actually!


	7. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lexi go on a date with Red's two...co-workers. Lexi also gets too curious at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up I've recently gotten a job so updates will probably be slower, but hey actual plot?
> 
> also I've made a new piece featuring Red and Lexi [here](http://purpleinsides.tumblr.com/post/164455087958)

“So, let me get this straight.” Lexi looked at the two mysterious inklings. One seemed to really like pink, and the other seemed to really like green. They both had parts of their faces covered, which seemed odd. “You two are Red's old friends, who also happen to work with him.” 

“Uh huh! My name is...uh, Carrie!” The pink one held out her hand, Lexi sheepishly shook it. 

“I'm...Maria.” The green one lowered her cap shyly.  
Lexi looked over at Red, who had a normal looking face but was sweating buckets. He was dead silent.

“So!” Carrie clapped her hands together. “We were wondering if we could take you both to lunch!” 

“Hold on.” Red spoke in monotone. “Lexi, excuse us.~” 

Red took both “Carrie” and “Maria” outside into the hallway and slammed the front door shut, leaving an incredibly confused Lexi.

“What. Are you two. Doing.” 

“We wanted to help you out with your girlfriend, Red!” 

Red turned actual red. “Girlfriend!? She's just my roommate.”

“You would always mention a girl who was your ‘roommate’ during your missions.” Marie giggled, while Callie gave a quiet _really?_ and looked starry-eyed. 

“We just….care about each other...okay!?” 

“Red, I know a crush when I see one.” Callie grinned. “Also, I like how literal you're being right now.” 

“Girls, please. Also, how did you know where I live?” 

“Us Agents have our ways. You, for one, should know.”

“Just one meal, please!” Callie put both of her hands together, practically begging. 

Red put his hand on his face to hide his bashfulness. “Fine...one meal.” 

“Yay! Red!” Callie gave him a big hug. “We'll help you out!” 

“Sure, yeah. Just, be understanding with Lexi. She isn't used to inklings being nice to her all the time.” He unlocked the door and opened it. Lexi was all ready to go out, with her baggy hoodie, cool sneakers, and backwards cap. “Woah, fresh.” Marie whispered. 

“Red, eating out sounds cool. So let's go….Woah!” Lexi ran up to Red and pinched his cheeks, making him even more flustered. “Look at how literal you're being right now!” 

“That's what I said!” Carrie agreed, with Marie nodding in approval behind her. 

“You are not helping.” Red grumbled.

All the girls giggled at Red's flustered state.

\---

Carrie, Maria, and Lexi were all chatting up a storm, with Red trailing behind. This quickly turned into a girls’ night out with Red being the...fourth-wheel. They haven't even been to a food joint yet.

He was shocked at how well Lexi and those two got along, she wasn't even being rude. It was nice seeing her having fun, but part of Red was a little jealous. 

They went to all kinds of shops, not the ones inside the Square, but the ones in the more expensive areas of Inkopolis. They went to a Toni Kensa store, it was the latest trendy brand of clothing. Lexi always talked about it, but Red could never afford their products. Since Callie hasn't been….around, it was fun for her to explore too.

Lexi held of one of the coats on the rack up to Red. “I could see you in this.” 

Red was silent, still a little grumpy.

“Hey, Lexi!” Carrie called from behind, holding up a dress shirt. “This would look great on you!”

“Woah! Where’d you even find that?!” Lexi’s attention was taken away from Red again, but he kept quiet because he didn’t want to make her angry in public. Plus, he was being a bit of a dick, too. But things didn’t later that day didn’t help to lighten up his mood. They went to jewelry shops, toy stores, even...frozen yogurt!? 

“We haven’t even eaten dinner yet!” Red called out in a huff.

“Oh, relax.” Maria pinched his cheek. “Nothing wrong with having dessert first for once.”

Red sighed, but accepted it. In the shop, Red sat at his own table when his three girlfriends were eating at another table. Other inklings walked by, looking at Red and whispering. It made Red turn literal again. It’s like they knew he was left out on their “date”.

They finally decided to have a meal at a diner not far from the Square. They sat and ordered some drinks, Red’s just being water. Lexi told everyone she was just here, but could order something different. 

“Oh,” Carrie put her hand on Lexi’s shoulder. “I’m guessing you don’t know about the _secret_ menu.”

“Secret menu?!” Lexi started glowing.

“Secret menu?” Red slumped in his chair.

“Equipped with only the best food in Inkopolis.” Maria winked.

Apparently, the only thing you needed to do to have access to the secret menu was giving the waiter a codeword. It’s just that not many inklings KNOW, but of course Callie and Marie do. The waiter nodded when Carrie whispered something in his ear, and returned a few minutes later with leather bound menus. Really official looking, high standard. Red flipped through, and his jaw dropped at the outrageous pricing. 20’000G for a SINGLE slice of pizza?! It had gold flakes in it, who would even eat that?

“Guys, are you sure you can afford any of these?” Luckily, Lexi was thinking the same thing as Red. But she quickly changed her mind when Maria explained that “they get around.” How does that even apply to this situation?

“Wow, Red, why don’t you get around?” They all snickered, but Red just rolled his eyes.

Red just kept to the standard menu, ordering a veggie burger. Lexi went with the gold flake pizza, though. Which Red couldn’t believe. Carrie and Maria decided to share their own alfredo pizza.

“So how long have you known Red?” Lexi asked.

“Er...about…” Carrie had trouble lying, but Maria chipped in with “6 years!”

“Yeah! A while.” Carrie smiled.

“Wow,” Lexi leaned on Red's shoulder. “so you dealt with this dork for 6 years?”

“Uh huh.” Maria smirked.

“He's a handful.” Carrie pressed her chin against her hand.

What are these two getting at?

“Oh? Gimme an example.” 

“Just the other day, I caught Red dancing in his office when he made a sale.”

“And last week, he caught his tie in the shredder.” 

Lexi cracked up, Red was literal for the third time that day. They were just making stuff up to make Lexi laugh. He put his food down and glared at the two cousins. 

“I need to talk to you two alone again.” Red growled.

“Again?” Carrie looked visibly upset.

“Yes. Again.” He got up and started walking to the front of the diner, the two in disguise idols following him. Leaving Lexi alone, she huffed. “What's his issue?”

Red led his two “co-workers” to the side of the restaurant, out of view from the public.

“What are you guys doing? You've been doing nothing but make fun of me and leave me behind today!” 

“Ah….I'm…” Callie took off her sunglasses. “I'm sorry Red! I got a little carried away!”

Marie slipped off her face mask. “I'm sorry too, it's not all the time we get to hang out like regular inklings.” 

“I'm sorry to be so mean, I just don't need help with my social life! I can have fun with Lexi myself.”

“You're right, Red. I--”

“Red?” 

They all turned to face Lexi, who had come from behind the corner suddenly. Her eyes widened when she saw Callie's and Marie's faces.

A few seconds of silence passed, until Callie broke it with a grin and a “surprise?” 

“Wh-wh what's going on? The….the Squid Sisters!?” 

“Now, Lexi, we can explain.” Red put his hands towards her. 

“You fuckin’ better!” She punched his arm.

“Ow!” Red flinched back. “No need to get violent! Look,” He took her hand. “Just relax and we'll explain everything.” 

Lexi looked at Red, then at the two idols. “How the hell do you know the Squid Sisters??”

\---

They took Lexi to Tentakeel Outpost, and explained everything to her. The kettles, Octarians rising again, and even the Squidbeak Splatoon.

“Ah,” Callie rubbed the back of her head. “Now that I think about it, Gramps won't be too happy with us when he gets back.” 

“Red….this is what you've been doing?” Lexi put a hand on Red's arm.

“Yes, now you see how important this was.” 

She looked at the Square in the distance. “What's going to happen now?”

“I don't know, I've done what I've needed to do. Which is why I wanted to look for a new job.”

“You're the last person I expected to be responsible for the Zapfish coming back, and rescuing Callie.” 

“Let's go home and take it easy, you have a lot to take in right now.” 

“No, wait,” Lexi walked to one of the nearest kettles. “I wanna see what a mission is like.” 

“Lexi, no, don't!” He tugged her arm. “It's too dangerous. After the Zapfish has gotten out of the Octarians’ hands again I don't know what they'll do when they see another inkling.” 

“But I--!” 

“NO, Lexi. We're going home.” Red's tone became serious.

“Lexi, Red is right.” Marie put her hands on her hoodie pockets. 

Lexi wasn't going to argue with one of her idols, but she was extremely determined to go see what being an Agent is like. 

“Alright….” She rubbed her arm. “Let's just go, Red.” 

Callie was sweating buckets, still concerned about her grandfather. “Hahaha….you aren't gonna tell anyone about this, right?” 

“No,” Lexi didn't look back and stood over the manhole cover that led back to Inkopolis. “I won't.” With that, she left before Red. 

“When is the Captain coming back?” Red looked at the two cousins. 

Marie shrugged. “He didn't say in his note, hopefully soon.” She looked at Callie. “Calm down, I'll help explain.” 

“But Mariiiie we just broke one of the biggest rules he gave us!” Callie was probably crying but Red wouldn't know. He left before things got too dramatic, it wasn't his business right now. He needed a good night's sleep after today's shaky events, and so did Lexi. It was actually pretty late when, he got home. Lexi was already asleep on the couch, so he hit the hay too.

\---

Lexi's ear twitched when she heard Red's door close, she was still in her day clothes and decided to sneak out. If Red can do Agent work, so can Lexi. She grabbed her roller and left without a sound. 

The Square was quiet, the lights were still on but no one was around. She had hoped no one saw when she slipped down the manhole cover. But one thing hit her halfway through, what if Callie and Marie are still awake? No turning back now, she'll have to take the risk. 

When she came from the other side, she noticed the lights in the little hut were on, but they weren't outside. The closer she walked she could overhear Callie and Marie's conversation. Nothing intelligible though, it just sounded like mumbling. Luckily she was quiet enough to get to the other side of the small tunnel without alerting them. There were four kettles, and a jump pad. She wanted to choose the best one. She had no idea how many there were, but she was willing to explore them. She used the jump pad to get to the second area. There was a few more it seemed, along with obstacles to get to them. She was gonna try out the mini treadmills she saw but she saw something much more interesting. It was a huge black kettle, bigger than the others, and it had a rocking tune coming out of it. She grinned. This is the one. She hopped into it and couldn't wait to see what things were like. It was a huge arena surrounded by gross pink ink. Her ink color was mint, like in ranked. “Wha-? Where's the obstacles? I don't see anyth--” She was interrupted by loud thumping music. The area became dim and all of the sudden a silhouette surrounded by a glowing aura was coming out of the pink ink. It was huge. When it was finally revealed, it turned out to be a giant Octarian. He was wearing a biker jacket and had a gigantic roller. He was also balancing himself on a….unicycle? Lexi would laugh normally but something about the expression he had on his face stopped her from doing so.

“I knew you'd show your slimy face here again you little Agent whoever you a--” His eyes widened when he saw that it wasn't who he thought it was. 

“A little...girl? Baw haw!” He laughed. “What's a pathetic tiny inkling like YOU doing here?”

Lexi's face turned red in anger. “I'm not, fucking, little.” She lunged at him with her roller to try and hurt him, but she was doing minimal damage. He didn't even fight, it's like he felt sorry for her. Which offended Lexi even more.

While Lexi was shamelessly trying to splat him, he took a radio out from his jacket and talked into it. “I have a snot nosed brat here who might know about how to get to the Zapfish…..Yes, she's harmless. She isn't the Agent from before.” 

“I will fucking END you!!” She swung the roller faster but it still wasn't doing anything. Until two other shadows super jumped to the location. Lexi looked at them, they were a couple of Octolings. 

“You attract the weirdest opponents, Samurai.” One spat.

“Oh, but she's cute.~” The other towered over Lexi, who was trembling. She's never seen an Octoling in real life and she thought she could handle it, but she couldn't. 

“Oh, honey, why’d you even come down here.” Now this one is giving her pity.

“Who fuckin’ cares?” The first one put her hand on Lexi's head and pushed it backward, making eye contact. 

“We're gonna have some fun with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no.
> 
> BTW, when Red is "turning literal" it means he's blushing, turning red. I just wanted to be funny, but in case you were confused.


End file.
